


Survival of the Fittest

by LewdDragon (Darksaphira)



Category: Furry (Fandom), Original Work
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Sex, Animals, Anthropomorphic, Bull - Freeform, Cats, Cheetah - Freeform, Cumdump, Deer, F/M, Forced Masturbation, Forced Orgasm, Horses, Large Cock, M/M, Office Sex, Oral Sex, Public Blow Jobs, Public Masturbation, Public Rape, Public Sex, Public Transportation, Rabbits, Rape, Rough Sex, Sex, Spitroasting, Tigers, Vaginal Sex, daily rape, everyday rape, hyena, possibly underage sex but only mentioned, rape is normal, wolf - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:14:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22924729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darksaphira/pseuds/LewdDragon
Summary: In a society of anthropomorphic animals nearly everything is as with us humans... with one expection: The stronger members of society take from the weaker ones whatever they want. Every one is fair game to be fucked, public rape is just what happens. It's survival of the fittest after all.The different chapters of this will probably not be connected in any real way, I'll just spin scenes as I feel them. Feel free to leave requests for what else you want to see, different animals, situations, anything.
Comments: 28
Kudos: 157





	1. Daily Commute

**Author's Note:**

> Mind the tags. Don't like don't read.
> 
> Luke is very much of age and not a kid. There's a mention of a character, who could be underage or not, being fucked. It's never made clear. 
> 
> This is just the first scene that I came up with, but there might be more in the future. Leave requests and wishes in the comment section and I'll do my best to write them :)

Luke shuddered as he looked through the cabin of the subway around him. It was packed again, a wide variety of people on their way to school and work. 

The young rabbit looked around again and spotted a free seat a few rows down. He quickly dashed over there, ducking his head and hoping to remain unnoticed. He slunk down into the seat, his backpack going between his legs and sat as low as he could go. His long grey ears were pressed down in worry and he started to absently play with them. 

The teens brown eyes roamed the cart again nervously. He stopped for a second on the sight of a muscled bull getting a blowjob from a kneeling cat. Or, more precisely the horn guy had fisted his hand into the smaller males hair and was pulling and pushing his head to fuck it with his massive cock as the black-haired feline struggled to breathe through it.

Luke quickly averted his eyes and started to fiddle with the hem of his shirt. Better not be caught staring. Something like this was a daily occurrence in his life, the bigger and stronger people took what they wanted from the smaller ones. Survival of the fittest they called it. That made even short ways dangerous for someone from an inherently smaller race. Like that unfortunate catboy, or him for example.

He was jerked out of his thoughts by someone very much bigger than him stepping up to his seat. He glanced up to see a tiger dressed in a suit looking down on him. 

“O-oh, I’m sorry sir, I’ll make space for you.” He stuttered and made to grab for his bag.  
This guy looked business-like, so he hoped he’d only want the seat. 

The tiger grinned and shook his head, pressing closer. “Don’t leave yet, little bunny.” He rumbled. 

Luke swallowed hard and slumped back into his seat. So, not just looking for more space to sit. Luke was praying that the guy would be satisfied with a quick blowjob. 

The tiger palmed his crotch now, making sure the rabbit could see his erection. “Now, this can be very easy or very hard for you, boy. Understand?” 

Luke nodded, his eyes not leaving the predators fondling hand. 

“Good. Now be a good boy and do as I say. You’ll kneel on this seat, turn your tight little ass to me and pull your pants down.” 

Luke was shaking as he did as he was told. Perched on the hard, small seat he had his pants around his ankles and his ass presented to the bigger male behind him. 

He nearly yelped when he felt the paw of the tiger on his back. His eyes widened a bit when he felt the thick cock pressing against his ass and his fingers curl around the backrest in front of him as he braced himself. 

The tiger does not waste time as he presses in. The small teenagers breast is quickly pressed up against the backrest. Then the muscles of his ass give way and the tip of the cock slips in. 

Luke gasps as his rapist starts thrusting without giving him even a moment to adjust himself. 

The predator takes a few slower thrusts, each one burying his thick meat rod further into his already aching hole. Finally he is seated all the way to the base, the big body pressed against him for a moment. 

Luke takes a breath as the other withdraws, and a moment later the tiger predictably starts fucking him in earnest. His pace is hard and fast. He just hopes he’ll be done soon. Still the initial pain of the penetration fades quickly and leaves him with the feeling of being stretched and just a smaller pain. 

Each thrust is forceful and presses him up against his backrest. He desperately hold onto it as to not be pulled and pushed too much. 

He yelps for real when the man grabs onto his still hanging ears and uses them for extra leverage. His eyes water from the pain, as the tiger grunts with his thrusts. 

Nearly no one gives them as much as a second glance. This tiger can do whatever he wants to him and Luke knows that. The only one who does seems to pay the scene any attention is a middle-aged fox who sits in the row behind them, who is masturbating as he watches attentively. 

Their eyes meet and the fox grins, the movement of his hand getting more intense. Luke quickly looks elsewhere. 

The tiger growls now, each thrust pushing his whole length into his ass and pulling out again. “You’re so tight.” He rumbles, voice breathy.

Luke doesn’t respond to that, though he is surprised that his hole isn’t simply sloppy and loose already with the amount of times he’s been through this before. His shoulders shake with a soundless sob though.

A bit further down the aisle he sees a lion who has a small sheep-girl pulled onto his lap, and with that onto his thick red cock. She’s openly crying as the large predator holds onto her hips and fucks into her. She has curly white hair and big blue eyes that shine with tears. She looks younger than him Luke realizes and he has to feel bad for her. He also spots an older-looking sheep next to her who looks on wide-eyed and seems to be muttering softly to the poor girl. Her mother, he’d bet. 

He harsh tug on his ears brings him back to his own predicament. The thrusts now come fast and hard, each one far shorter than before. The tiger uses his ears like handles now, each thrusts accompanied by a harsh tug. 

Harsh pants now fill his ears as the predator now leans close, hot breath coming in short bursts onto his neck. 

He shudders, instinctual fear filling him. 

“So.. close.” The tiger rasps. “I’m gonna fill your tight little hole right up.” 

He closes his eyes now as the tigers rutting gets even more insistent. He can feel the cock twitching, swelling. 

Finally the tiger roars his release, some erratic thrusts accompany the hot cum shooting into his ass in thick shots. 

Luke shudders at the feeling, he’ll just never get used to it. 

After a few moments the tiger withdraws, then the big hand pats him on the back with a force that forces the breath from his lungs. “Good boy.” He hears, then nothing. 

Luke cracks his eyes open, only to be face to face with the red-haired foxes cock. He flinches, the thing is red, hard and shining with smeared pre. 

“Good show boy. Now open wide. Unless you want a load in your cute grey hair.” The fox grins at him and grabs into his hair, pulling him over the backrest. 

Luke is too dazed to even think about a struggle, and the fox is probably stronger than him anyway. He opens his mouth and takes the cock inside obediently. By the look of it, he’ll be quick anyway. 

The fox groans and starts bucking into his mouth. “Oh, yes. I knew it’d be worth it to wait for the big guy to be done with you.” 

The rabbit tries to swallow around the cock and use his tongue for extra stimulation. He’d be ashamed to admit it, but he does have practice getting a cock off fast with his mouth. 

Indeed the fox barely lasts a few thrusts before his cock twitches and spits his load into the teens throat. The cock is held there for a few further moments before the fox withdraws and tucks himself into his pants again. He pats his hair. “Good little slut-bunny.” The fox winks at him and sits back down. 

Luke stays as he is for a few moments, before he turns back around. Shakily he pulls his pants back up and sits down. He gets a big swig from the water bottle. 

Only a few moments later his stop is called and he jumps up. He winces as he does, his backside hurts and the day just started. 

At least he hasn’t missed his stop today, he realizes with relief as he steps onto the station. Hopefully, he’ll be on time for school today.


	2. A Lioness on the hunt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Weeell. Here's this. This was actually... not as easy to write for some reason. Also I can only write things like this when I am in the right mood so it took a while. 
> 
> Anyway, this is actually a woman having her way with a guy. Have fun with this, first time I wrote something like this. On the other hand, I don't write all that much smut in general sooooo... 
> 
> Tell me what you think, tell me what else you want to read and I might listen. I love feedback actually :) 
> 
> Once again, this is purely fantasy, but I should not need to tell y'all this, right?

Lyra reclined in her chair, looking over the work of the day so far. She was satisfied with that and there was still time until her next appointment. 

Lazily she pushed her skirt up and rubbed herself slightly over her panties. 

The Lioness closed her eyes and slipped her paw into her panties. With a slight smile, she stroked over her folds and circled her fingers around her clit a few times. 

Quickly she started to speed up and dipped her fingers into herself. She started fingering herself roughly, panting. 

But this wasn’t going to be enough. She wanted to really be satisfied. Her toys simply wouldn’t do either today. No, she knew what she needed. 

The feline stopped what she was doing and got up. Quickly righting her skirt she let a sharp smile play over her face. 

Most of her suitable colleagues wouldn’t be stupid enough to be around the office right now, everyone knew how she got these days, but maybe she could still get lucky. 

She sauntered over to the door, opened it and surveyed the hallway beyond. Of course, it was empty. Only closed doors and silence. 

Her ears twitched suddenly. Could it be - footsteps? 

She looked to her left and smiled wider. She licked her lips as she saw one of the new interns - she hadn’t memorized his name - come down the hall. Apparently no one had warned him. Or maybe he simply hadn’t listened. 

The young raccoon seemed in no real hurry to get anywhere. In fact, his steps faltered when he saw her. He stopped a few steps away from her. 

Lyra smiled a warm smile and stepped closer. “Hey there. You’re one of the new guys right?” 

He nodded, watching her with wary interest. 

She was close enough to touch him now. “Well, I hope you like your time here so far.” 

“Oh, of course! It’s a great…” He startled when her hand trailed over his upper body. He backed up a step. “...a great chance f-for me.” He continued. His back hit the wall and his eyes widened a bit. 

She put her left hand up to the wall next to his head. “Seen anything…. fun yet?” She asked, as her right hand trailed further down. She let it wander down to his crotch, squeezing slightly when she found his soft cock. 

He simply stared, eyes wide. 

The bigger predator pulled herself closer to him. She fondled him as she purred the next words. “Because I could use some fun right now.” 

He swallowed, as his cock twitched slightly. 

Her left hand now grabbed his tie, a rather hideous green thing if anyone asked her, and she backed up again. 

Using his tie like a leash she pulled on him. 

He shook his head. “N-no, I really don’t-” 

She growled, wrapping more of his tie around her hand, pulling him close to her face. “Who told you you could refuse?” She demanded, sharp teeth showing. 

He whimpered and tried to shrink back without success. “I-I….” 

She tugged harshly on her makeshift leash, making the flustered young man shut up. “Come now.” She demanded, pulling the stammering young man with her. 

He had stopped resisting, simply stumbling after the older woman as she pulled him into her office. 

Once inside she let go of his tie and closed the door loudly before looking her catch over once. 

The boy was shaking, apparently really afraid of her. She was going to enjoy this.

She stalked over to him, circling him slowly. 

He tried to keep her in his field of view, turning with her. “P-please, I have work to do. I need to-” 

“That’s not really my problem, is it?” She questioned. He might just piss himself soon, she mused. She pushed him backward sharply, making him stumble and land hard on his ass. “Let’s face it, you’re just an intern. Whatever mundane task you got can wait.” 

She bent down and grabbed his tie again. With practiced motions, she loosened it and pulled it over his head. Then she crouched in front of the raccoon and pushed him back until he was lying flat on his back. 

The smaller male was barely putting up any resistance anymore, but she wasn’t going to take any more risks than she had to. She grabbed his wrists with one of hers and quickly bound them with his own tie. 

He started struggling again slightly when she pulled his hands over his head, but he didn’t have much of a chance. Quickly she had stretched his arms out above him and tied the end of his tie to her desk. He wasn’t going anywhere anytime soon. 

“Now…” She said, walking between his legs. “It’s time for fun.” 

She crouched in front of him and pawed his crotch. A smile played over her face. 

"P-please, don't." He squirmed, kicking his legs. 

She made a disapproving sound and grabbed onto one of his legs. Pulling it straight she squeezed his cock with the other. He stilled. 

"Now, if you don't hold still I'll tie your legs up too." She looked into his eyes and slowly let go of his leg. 

When no further resistance came she unbuttoned his pants and pulled them down until they were bunched up around his ankles. 

Finally, his cock was bare in front of her. She hummed with a smile as she grabbed it. 

The raccoon squirmed a bit as she wrapped her fingers around his width. Slowly she started to pump him, feeling his cock twitch beneath her fingers. She knew what to do to make a man hard whether he wanted that or not. 

And indeed only a few pumps later his cock was hard and ready for her. The young intern started to pant, his wide eyes looking up at her. His hips thrust upwards into her hand. 

Her smile grows into a grin as she stops. “Enjoying yourself, are you?” The lioness drawls. 

“N-no…” Her victim blushes and turns his head away. 

She stands once again and saunters over to her desk. 

When she returns, his eyes followed her all the way and back, she holds a cockring. She presents her toy to him. “I can’t just allow you to have all the fun now, can I?” She smiles as she slips it onto him. 

“This should make sure you’ll have the stamina I need from you.” She explains before she pumps his cock a few more times. 

A moan falls from the younger male’s lips. 

A moment later she kneels over him, pulling her panties to the side. Slowly she glides down on his hard cock with a satisfied purr until it fills her pussy. 

The raccoon moans once again, his wide eyes now on her. 

The lioness does not give him a second glance though as she starts to ride him, gyrating her hips and sliding up and down on him. 

His hips buck up under her as her own movements become faster too.

She rides him fast now, going nearly all the way as she pulls herself up before she nearly slams back down again. 

She moans as he starts to fuck into her too now. His eyes are closed as he does, but apparently he can’t stop himself. Small moans come from him too, even if he tries to stop them. 

It does not take long for her to throw her head back and come, her pussy convulsing around him, milking him. Her juices flow harder now, but she’s not ready to stop yet. 

She shudders but does not slow down her movements even a moment. She continues to ride him, grinding her hips into him. 

His movements become desperate now too and she smiles down at him. 

He whines at her as she practically bounces on his swollen red cock. “I-I…. p-please I’ll go mad.” He begs as he still fucks into her. 

She shakes her head though. “This is not about you. I’m not satisfied yet. So you better hold out.” 

He whimpers, but still, he can’t seem to stop the movements of his hips, still hopes that he’ll find his release somehow. 

On top of him, the lioness moans loudly, her head fallen back as she grinds her hips into his. “You are good though.” She praises, voice breathy. 

She comes again only moments later, as tears shine in the smaller raccoons eyes beneath her. She nearly screams her release this time, eyes closed. 

There’s a knock on the door a moment later and Lyra sighs, breathless. “Come in.” She calls. 

The intern beneath her gasps slightly and blushes scarlet. He stops moving, panting hard. 

Lyras secretary comes into the room, a cute younger african wild dog with a mischievous twinkle in her eyes. “I just wanted to remind you that your meeting starts in ten minutes.” She explains, without giving the poor guy on the ground a second glance. 

“Right, thanks, Natasha.” She gets up and straightens her skirt slightly. “You want a ride?” She nods towards the still bound raccoon on the ground. 

He is still hard and now shakes his head rapidly. There are tear-stains on his cheeks. 

Her secretary shakes her head though, as Lyra knew she would. She swings the other way she knows. She’s had the girl rough her up one or two times before with some nice toys. 

“Suit yourself, dear.” She winks as the other woman leaves the office behind. Then she turns back around. “Now, I’ll release you and then take that ring from your cock. Usually, I’d take you for a few more rounds and then maybe even help you out there, but it turns out I’m out of time today.” She steps up to his bound hands and unties them quickly. Then she stops at his crotch. “You better have a hold on yourself, because I won’t be happy if you make a mess in my office.” She announces as she bends down, her paw stroking over his twitching member. “If you need to come you better take care of that elsewhere. Understood?” 

He nods, his arms cradled against his chests and his breath quick again. He gasps as she slips the cockring from him but manages to hold onto himself. 

“Now, off you go.” She shoos with a gesture as she throws her toy onto the desk. 

He scrambles to his feet, tugging his pants up as he flees from the room. His tie is still tied to her desk. 

Lyra bends down and unties that there as well. She’ll give that to Nathaha as she leaves for her meeting so that she’ll return it to that raccoon later.


	3. Housewarming

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter written based on a request from the comments. I really do like this one.   
> A pair of cats just moved into a new house and the neighbors just can't wait to introduce themselves. Isn't that nice of them...? 
> 
> Let me know what you think and if there's anything in particular you want to see in the future just let me know and I'll do my best to make it happen! :)

“The new house is truly beautiful, don’t you think honey?” Melissa spun around laughing as she took everything in once again. She’d never get tired of this, she was sure. 

Her husband laughed at her but nodded. “Of course, it’s gorgeous. I’m sure we’ll be really happy here.” He agreed. 

The cat went over and caught his wife in his arms, hugging her close with a serene smile. Their tails intertwined, her white fur contrasting starkly with his black coating. His ice-blue eyes gazed deeply into her green ones. 

The ring of the doorbell sounded through the house. 

Jacob bent over and kissed his wife quickly before he let her go. “I bet that’s the neighbors coming over to welcome us.” He said as he went over to open the door. 

Indeed two men awaited him outside, a black bull and a brown horse who greeted him with a smile. The horse held a gift basket two. “Hello, we heard about new neighbors so we just had to come over to welcome you.” The bull explained with a friendly tone. 

“Yes, we’ve just finished moving our stuff in. The house is great, we’re so happy.” Jacob explained, grinning. 

“Won’t you invite our guests in darling?” Melissa called as she emerged from the kitchen. 

“Of course, please do come in.” He stepped aside and allowed the other two men to come inside. 

The two shared a quick grin as they stepped into the nicely furnished living room. 

Jacob closed the door as the horse set the basket he had been carrying down on the table. 

“Do you want anything to drink? Maybe some coffee? Or anything else? I think we have cookies somewhere.” Melissa addressed the two visitors.

The horse stepped away from the table and towards her. 

Jacob had come further into the room now and nearly jumped when the bull was suddenly close to him. 

“No, thank you. We really just wanted to give you an appropriate welcome to our little street.” His arm came up and wrapped around the smaller male’s shoulder. 

Jacob jerked, but the other held fast. “W-what do you mean?” He asked, alarmed now. 

“What do you think we mean?” The bull now whispered into his ear. 

The horse had used the time to step up to his wife. He grabbed onto her hands as she tried to back away. “Now, now, don’t go anywhere.” He pulled her close with a quick jerk. 

She trembled as she was pulled towards her brand new couch, but she didn’t resist. For one the horse was bigger and stronger than the small cat by far, and the bull still had his arm around her husband. She was pushed onto the cushions roughly. 

The bull was now guiding Jacob over to the table. “You can try to fight us, but I really don’t think that’s smart. We just want some fun, to show you what a good time you’ll have over here. So how about you two don’t do anything stupid and we won’t have to hurt you, no?” He explained jovially. 

Jacob’s eyes were all on his wife, and he trembled as he saw the horse standing over her like that. He was at least double her size and the bull was a lot bigger and stronger than him as well. He swallowed and nodded. “I-I understand.” He said hoarsely. 

The horse laughed. “How about you be a good girl and get rid of those pants?” He suggested as he stepped closer to the couch. 

Melissa looked over at her husband once. Their eyes locked and he nodded shallowly. Indeed there wasn’t much either of them could do now. Slowly she reached down and wiggled out of her pants and panties at once. Then she looked back up at the horse standing over her. 

He was already pulling his own pants down, exposing his thick and massive cock to her. He started stroking himself slowly as he kneeled down on the couch next to her. “Better be ready.” He announced as he grabbed onto her legs and turned her towards him. 

The bull laughed and pushed Jacob towards the table. “I bet you’d love to see my friend mess up your girl over there, but I’m not gonna wait. Move it, up on the table.” 

“I-I don’t-” he protested but fell silent as he earned himself a whack on the back that drove the air out of his lungs. Instead, he stepped out of his pants and with shaking motions and climbed onto the table. 

The bull as already out of his own pants and stroking himself. Impatiently he shoved the black cat down, grabbed onto him and turned him on his back. 

On the couch, the horse had the tip of his penis already at Melissa’s quivering entrance. Slowly he started to push in, as she watched wide-eyed. 

“I-It’s so big, it won’t fit.” She moaned as she felt it push against her resisting pussy. 

The horse simply laughed. “Oh, it fits alright. I had smaller holes.” He grabbed onto her legs and pushed himself in with a quick motion. 

She screamed at that, as he groaned above her. Tears sprang into her eyes, but that did not deter the bigger male. Instead, he started thrusting only moments later, groaning as he did. 

Jacob jerked as he heard his wife groan, but the bull pushed him down roughly. “Your wife is having fun and so will you in a moment. Now hold still.” He barked the last part as he stepped up to him. 

The dark male looked down on the smaller cat as his already throbbing member brushed his victim’s asshole. “I just love the way my friend can completely ruin a small pussy like that. I love seeing that.” He announced. Then he simply plunged his cock into the smaller males ass. He overcame the bit of resistance the muscles there provided easily and slipped right in. 

Jacob had tried to turn to see what was happening to his wife, even though the groans and whines there didn’t leave much up to his imagination, but his head whipped back around with a pained gasp as the bull breached him. He stared up at his assailant who made a sound of bliss. Then he pushed further. 

Jacob made a pained sound at the burning sensation of the immense dick being pushed into him. Heavy hands landed on his shoulders as the bull pushed further with a groan. 

“You’re so tight.” He groaned, pulling back a bit and trusting back in with bruising force. The cat yelped, but he held onto him and continued trusting deeply until he was all the way in. 

Looking up he saw that his friend was already seated all the way in the crying females pussy and pounded away at her, not caring about the pained noises she made. He could see her stomach bulging outwards slightly at the more rough, deeper trusts. 

The bull moaned at that sight and started trusting in earnest now, fast and hard movements. The cat’s ass wrapped around him tightly with delicious friction at every move. When he looked down again the other’s eyes were shining with tears. Pained grunts came between clenched teeth now. 

Melissa cried out louder again as the horse’s trusts became more punishing. She was stretched unbelievably far, everything was pulled taught around the cock stabbing in and out of her with harsh movements. She could see her stomach bulging outwards at times when the horse buried himself up to his balls. Tears were streaming down her face as he groaned once again with a deep stroke. It hurt, burning pain lancing through her when he moved that hard, that deep inside of her. She cried out again, even as she tried to keep silent. 

Jacob squirmed, between his own pain as the bull fucked him and the pained noises of his wife he desperately wanted to do something. But he could only lie here, take this bull’s cock and wait for it to be over. 

He gasped as the bull wrapped his big hand around his own cock and started jerking him with firm pressure. “W-what…” He gasped, dazed, as his own organ started to swell under his fingers. “N-no, what are you doing? D-don’t….” 

The bull had started jerking him off in time with his own hard trusts now. “Oh, but doesn’t it feel good?” He said roughly, feeling the hard cock in his hand. It did not take long for the cat to start leaking precum. 

Jacob clenched his teeth hard when he started to feel pleasure mix with the pain of the intrusion. He did not want any of this to feel good, much less when he could still hear his wife sob in pain so close to him. 

Melissa sobbed, her voice rising in pitch every time the horse was trusting harsher again. He was by now holding harshly onto her legs and each trust buried his throbbing cock up to his root. He was panting, every new sob the cat made causing more pleasure to shoot through him. “Take it all, dirty slut. Take my cock, you were made for this after all!” He growled at her. She shook her head weakly as another trust rocked her back a bit. 

Through all this, Jacob was fighting the need to moan. Even the friction of that big cock in his ass started to feel good now. He did not want this, he did not want his wife to suffer like that and he did not want to feel good while being raped by this bull. “P-please… please s-stop this.” He pleaded, breathless. A moan escaped him. 

The bull changed his angle now, looking into the eyes of his victim pinned beneath him. “But it’s just starting to get good.” He explained. 

Suddenly the cats eyes widened as a loud moan tore from his throat. Hot pleasure shot through him as the bull thrust into him hard and deep. Again and again, it pulsed through him. Combined with the bull’s hand still stroking him he started to feel overwhelmed with pleasure. All thought seemed to flee his head, only the feeling remained. 

Behind them, the horse started to thrust in an erratic pattern now, groaning and moaning every time he speared the cat underneath him all the way up. Each movement was harsh and punishing, but she was only silently crying by now, her voice lost. It felt like forever, when he tensed suddenly, thrusting deep into her as his cock twitched and spat huge amounts of hot cum into the cat. She could feel the hot liquid filling her in a few spurts before he withdrew. 

“Yes, that’s just right. Take this too.” He demanded, voice husky, as he continued to jerk himself. His spayed three more loads all over her front before he was done, breathing heavily. She barely reacted anymore though. 

Jacob, on the other hand, was moaning with each thrust now, as the pleasure was building every time the bull buried himself into him.

The bull was also hastening his fucking now, the glazed look in the cat’s eyes driving him more and more. He never stopped masturbating the cat as he felt his own orgasm nearing. 

Finally, his orgasm crashed over Jacob with an intense white heat of pleasure washing over him. His cock twitched in the hand of his rapist as he came onto his own belly. 

The bull groaned deeply now, as the cat’s ass clenched down on him. “That’s right, that feels great doesn’t it?” He growled as he thrust deeply. Only moments later he came himself, his hot cum filling the bowels of the still limp cat beneath him. 

He held himself close to the cat for a few moments before he withdrew. 

Slowly thoughts returned to Jacob. Thoughts and deep shame, as cum dripped from his ass and cooled on his chest. He blushed, mortified and closed his eyes. 

“That was great.” The bull announced as he pulled his pants on again. The horse was doing the same by the couch now, leaving the crying Melissa behind without a glance. 

The two sauntered over to the door. “I just know you’ll fit right in around here. I can’t wait for the next round. See you tomorrow, dear neighbors.” The bull waved and left the house before the words registered with Jacob. 

Now the black cat sobbed too, shaking his head. “Please god no…” he whispered. He wasn’t sure how either of them should be able to take another encounter like this tomorrow already.


	4. The New Job

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uh, sorry about the long radio silence here. I've been... uninspired with all of this bullshit happening irl. 
> 
> Buuut, I'm here now with this chapter at least. Hopefully, more to come soon^^
> 
> This one is about a deer who took what seemed like a great job - only to find himself in a nightmare.   
> He's surely learned to read any contracts he'll sign in the future. 
> 
> Again let me know if you have any further wishes on what you want to see.

Nathaniel was really, really excited. It was his first day at his new job after all, and it was a great one too. Well paid, at a big, well-known company. It was an amazing chance to even greater chances.

Sure, he was only going to be an office assistant, but it was still an amazing start. And he got to prove his mother wrong, who had always told him that a deer would never have a chance at a good job in the big city. That all big corporations were without fault places where the biggest, strongest animal got to make a career and smaller ones like him didn’t stand a chance. She had even tearfully begged him not to even go to the interview there because she was sure they’d only use the chance to fuck him silly. She had been entirely against him moving out of their small sleepy hometown. 

Nothing like that had happened, of course, it was a professional place after all. In fact, Mr. Richards - his new boss - had been nothing but courteous as he had interviewed him. And he had gotten the job too as he had proudly reported to his mother. 

He was practically bouncing with joy as he entered his new workplace. He was so happy as he introduced himself to the receptionist that he did not quite catch the pitying look the poodle gave him as she gave him his shiny new badge. 

Quickly he made his way up to his bosses’ office. He knocked on the door and was quickly called inside. 

Mr. Richards stood from behind the desk as the young deer stepped into the room. Quickly he came over to the door and claimed his hand in a firm handshake. “Mr. Woodsen, I’m glad to see you this eager today.” He beamed at him, one strong arm wrapping around the slimmer male’s shoulders. With slight pressure, he was led over to the impressive heavy desk that dominated the room. 

“Mr. Richards, I am so happy to be here,” Nathaniel exclaimed, following his bosses’ lead easily. “I can’t wait to get started. I’m hoping to become a valuable member of the team.” 

The tiger smiled a near-feral smile. “Oh, I’m sure you’ll be invaluable to all of us soon.” He stopped in front of the desk. “You’ll be working most closely with myself of course, but the rest of the office will need your services as well occasionally.”

The deer nodded along happily. “Of course, I see.” 

“I would like to get you started right away. We can go over what exactly I’ll expect of you while we’re at it.” The large predator announced, as he reached down and opened the zipper of his pants. 

Nathaniel froze at the sharp noise. “W-what… exactly is my job again?” A slight tremor stole into his voice now. 

“You are to be our assistant.” The tiger now freed his already hard cock from his pants. He was really excited for this, since the day he had first interviewed the deer in fact. “So generally you are to make sure work goes smoothly around the office, without any pesky distractions or tensions.” Now his strong hand pushed the smaller male down onto the surface of his table. 

The other pushed back in a panic but quickly realized that he stood no chance.

“That means, of course, that you are to be our cumdump.” The tiger finished decisively as he pulled the other’s pants down swiftly, exposing his firm, round ass. 

“W-wait, that can’t be right?!” Nathaniel’s voice rose into a high pitch as he nearly screamed that. His ears were now pressed flat against his skull. 

The tiger gripped the shaking deer’s hips with strong hands as he lined himself up. “Oh, but it’s all in your contract.” He pushed in now, driving a shocked gasp of pain from his newest employee. “You agreed to this, in fact.” 

He closed his eyes in bliss for a moment as the tip of his cock was enveloped in the right, wet, heat of the other’s rectum. After just a moment he started thrusting. 

Nathaniel struggled to get away again as the movement drove hot pain through his ass. 

His boss suddenly leaned forward, pressing his whole body up against the warm fur beneath him. His thick member slid further in as he reached over the helplessly squirming deer. He pulled the contract closer now and turned it so that the other could read it. “Right here.” He purred into his ears, his hips gyrating in lazy thrusts. 

With tear-filled eyes, Nathaniel struggled to read the contract now. It really was all there, his main purpose here was indeed to be a cumdump for everyone who should require one. And he was bound to this for at least a year, or pay an outrageous fine. 

After a few moments, Richards had buried all of him firmly in the deer’s delicious ass. “Now, can we proceed for real, please? I’ve been excited for this and I’m sure your other colleagues will be just as excited to get to know you.” 

Nathaniel’s breath hitched as he spoke again. “Y-yes, Sir.” He whispered, defeated. Why, why hadn’t he read the contract more closely? All those pretty words had made him excited and eager to take the job, so he hadn’t thought to double-check the contract he’d signed. 

“Good little deer.” His boss growled into his ears before the pressure of his body vanished off his back. 

A moment later the tiger drew back a good bit, only to slam back forward so hard that it drove the breath from the deer’s lungs. 

Quickly he set a punishing pace, hands firmly lodged on his hips. “Now as to your daily schedule; I expect you in my office first thing every morning, understood?”

Nathaniel barely managed to breathe, filled with pain and shame from the rough fuck and also his own stupidity. Still, he nodded weakly.

“After I am done with you for the morning you will go visit your colleagues in turn to see who else might need you.” He continued, never stopping his rough fucking. “If there’s still time after that you’ll wait at your place for someone to call you to their desk or come over to yours for another round. I expect you back in my office for my lunch break. After that, you can take your break before going back to your duties with your colleagues. You’ll be back with me before the end of the day for a last round, then you get to go home. Everything clear?” He punctuated the question with a particularly harsh thrust. 

The deer gasped, new tears springing into his eyes. “Y-yes Sir.” He sobbed. 

Within a few minutes the hard, slamming thrusts were replaced with even faster, shorter, and more erratic strokes as the tiger neared his climax. “I knew you’d be a natural at this.” He sounded breathless, as he fast approached his peak. Only a few more thrusts and he was coming, pressing his crotch close to the deer’s ass as he did. 

For a few moments, he just relished in that blissful feeling before he pulled himself away again. His now softened cock came free with a wet sound and he quickly tucked it back into his pants. 

Then he patted a hand on the deer’s back. “Come, up, up, your other colleagues will be just as excited to get to meet you.” 

Shaking Nathaniel pushed himself up, pulling his pants up. Cum leaked from his asshole and created a sticky film between his cheeks. 

He was lead into the offices of the other five employees of the department. 

The first was a wolf, who delighted in having him sit in his lap and forced him to fuck himself on his red-hot cock for several agonizing minutes before he finally started thrusting upwards. After that, it was a quick and rough affair of the blushing deer bouncing up and down due to his hard thrusts for several minutes before he spilled deep in his bowels while he pushed him down so he was buried to his root. “Good catch this one, boss.” He complimented as he pushed him off his lap again. 

Nathaniel blushed even further as he reluctantly followed his boss into the next office. 

This one was occupied by a sleek-looking cheetah who had him wait several minutes before he stood up from his desk and stalked up to the nervous deer. He circled him once, appraising him quietly, his hand trailing over his chest and squeezing his ass, pulling lightly at his short tail. 

Nathaniel squeaked in shock at that and jumped slightly. 

“Up against the wall, pretty boy.” He whispered into his ear. 

Sniffling, Nathaniel complied, standing with his face against the indicated wall. 

Quickly the cheetah stood behind him, pressing himself close to the shaking body. His long tail curled around the deer’s leg while the predator pulled his pants down, freed his own cock, and quickly got to work. 

He simply pushed himself into the already sloppy hole, burying himself to the base, before he set a fast pace, chasing his own pleasure. 

It didn’t take long, but it hurt, each thrust ruthless and rough, intensely uncomfortable even after he was already fucked twice this morning. 

When the cheetah finally came shortly after Nathaniel was quietly crying again. 

The cheetah pressed himself close for a moment. “We’ll be having so much fun.” He purred, teeth snapping harshly at the last word. 

Finally, he pushed away and simply got back to work without another comment. 

Third up was a panther with shining black fur. He barely lifted his eyes from his screen as he directed the new hire under his desk. 

Cowering here he found himself sucking the felines cock until his jaw ached and the other male finally just grabbed onto his head with one hand and started fucking into his mouth, pushing his head back and forth on his cock as he pleased. He came without warning, only a slight sigh of relief passing his lips as he pressed his head down until his cock was buried all the way, hot, sour cum spurting down his throat. 

He sputtered and coughed as he was pushed away again. 

“You’ll need to work on your skills there.” He commented as his boss led him away again. 

The last two employees where a hyena and a bear who had been busy with some paperwork until their boss came in with Nathaniel. 

A wide grin split the hyena’s face as he turned to face the two visitors. “Ay, the new hire. Finally.” He came over to the deer, pulling him away from the looming tiger. 

The boss rumbled a laugh. “I’ll leave him in your hands then. Show him to his desk once you’re done, yes? I actually need to get some work done today.” 

“Of course boss, you can count on us.” The hyena confirmed, delighted. 

Quickly Nathaniel was alone with the other two males. 

The bear was quickly clearing his desk while the hyena was leading him over there. 

He didn’t object when the hyena pushed his back onto the desk, didn’t resist when he was positioned so that his head was in the hyena’s crotch and his ass presented to the bigger bear behind him. 

The bear quickly exposed the ass in front of him and shoved his thick cock against it. His cock slipped in with nearly no resistance, to a surprised gasp by the deer. “Seen some use already today that one, heh?” He laughed.

The hyena cackled in delight as he shoved his cock into the deers panting mouth. He ignored the gagging sounds as he pushed his long, slender member down into his throat. 

The two exchanged a look as they both had themselves completely buried in the new warm body. 

At once they pulled back and started thrusting, synchronizing their thrusts. They started slow only to quickly build up to fast, hard thrusts, spearing the helpless deer between the two. 

Nathaniel squirmed weakly, feeling split open, speared right through the middle by the harsh, fast thrusts. Not that he could go anywhere, pinned between the two as he was. 

They lost their rhythm after several long minutes, both their thrusts stopping to be all that regular. The hyena was the first to break, cumming with his cock buried deep into the deer’s throat as he desperately gagged around it. 

As he pulled back the bear at his ass followed suit, spewing his seed deep into his bowels, accompanied by some more hard thrusts until he was finally all spent. 

He wasn’t even given a moment to recover as the hyena tugged him off the desk again. “Come on, I’ll show you your desk. We’re busy people here after all.” 

Numbly Nathaniel stood, pulled up his pants, and followed the hyena to his desk. 

Once there he sat gingerly on his sore ass and was finally alone for the moment. Cum leaked out of him and gurgled in his upset stomach. 

He wasn’t even sure how he was supposed to get through this day, much less the whole year! 

He knew for sure though, that he couldn’t tell his mother just what kind of job he had accidentally accepted.


End file.
